Best Birthday Ever
by MickiStarlight
Summary: A Sequel to Boom Goes The Cannon - James is having a Birthday, and Zandar's gonna make sure it's the best Birthday ever... Jamdar, Oneshot


"Happy Birthday, James!" Sofia exclaimed, hugging the prince immediately after he'd returned with his father after they had a good game of Blazing Badminton for the aforementioned prince's birthday.

"Thanks, Sofia!" James replied excitedly, though, that was more due to the shock he was in upon abruptly receiving the hug. His arms were splayed out uncomfortably due to the spontaneity of the hug, but, after the initial shock had worn off, he relaxed and returned the hug.

"How was Blazing Badminton?" Sofia asked.

"It went very well!... on James' end." Roland admitted, "I'm afraid your brother has already surpassed me in the game at the young age of... goodness, I _**still**_ can't believe you're turning sixteen today!" Roland exclaimed. Feeling a sense of pride over how well he'd raised James up to this point, and also shock over how fast the years had gone by. "It feels like just yesterday you were just nine years old..." He added, getting a little nostalgic.

"Yeah, y'know what? It _does_ feel like I've been nine for the past seven years." James joked, eliciting laughter from Sofia and more of a concealed chuckle from his dad. "But yeah, what can I say, I'm very good at games. Though, that's probably because I spend all my free-time playing them." He admitted. Adding a bit of honesty to his bragging so he wouldn't look completely pretentious.

"Aw, don't be silly, James. You do other stuff..." Sofia started, pausing for effect, before finishing with, "... like hanging out with Zandar." A devilish grin grew on her face as she said the last part.

James blushed intensely, but then immediately shook his head in a vain attempt at ridding himself of said blush upon feeling that warm feeling you get on your cheeks when you're blushing. It wasn't the context of her mentioning Zandar, per se, it was just the mere mention of his boyfriend that got him all flustered. Zandar just had that effect on him, apparently. Eventually, he did give up on getting rid of the blush and just turned around. Mumbling, "Why do you do that?"

"'Cause it always gets the same reaction out of you, of course." Sofia replied, with pride over what she had done.

James was about to reply, but was then suddenly ambushed by his twin sister, Amber. "Happy Birthday, James!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, Amber!" James said. He then turned around to face his sister, but, upon doing so, noticed something different about her. "Is that a new dress?" He asked.

"Doesn't it look enchanting on me? I just got back from picking it out." Amber answered, "You're not the only one with a birthday today, you know." She added. As if he needed to be reminded of that. It had been all Amber would talk about for weeks, though he could hardly blame her. Birthdays were always exciting for the Royal Twins, even if only one of them did the planning.

"I know." James groaned, jokingly, before finally saying, "Happy Birthday, Sis."

"Thank you." Amber said, proudly. "So have I shown you the cake I've chosen for our birthday this year?" She asked.

"No, not yet." James replied, "But first I need to head to my room. I've got my formal-wear up there. Gotta look my best for my birthday, right?" He asked Amber, rhetorically.

"That's _our_ birthday, and yes. Yes you do." Amber answered.

"But, James, you're not supposed t-" Sofia started, before Roland cut her off.

"It's fine, Sofia, he can go." He smiled.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Um... let's just say you have a little _surprise_ waiting for you there." Sofia hinted.

"O...kay?" James replied, confusedly, before leaving to go to his room. Not sure whether to dread or to anticipate what awaited him there.

When he opened the door, he found Zandar lying down on his bed, facing him as he awkwardly tried to pose suggestively.

"Hey there, Birthday boy." Zandar said, smiling enticingly.

"H-Hi... Zandar." James stammered. Getting flustered again, as he noticed Zandar's vest was a little more open than usual, revealing more of his divine chest. James' mouth watered at the beautiful sight. He would even have just leaped onto the bed and taken Zandar right then and there if he didn't know any better, but he _did_ know better, much to his own resentment, so he didn't. Even so, just staring at Zandar was enough to make him feel in constant ecstasy...

"You're checking me out again, aren't you." Zandar smiled, in a way that could almost be construed as sensuous. Having moved closer to James while he was too busy checking him out to notice, he snapped his fingers next to James' right ear to snap him out of it.

James blinked for a moment as he was brought out of his thoughts and back to the real world, then blushed when he noticed Zandar in front of him. With a knowing, dreamy look in his eyes, his hips swayed to the right and his hands on his hips, it was a challenge for James to not immediately resume gawking at the prince from Tangu, but he managed nonetheless. "You're really taking advantage of the power you have over me, aren't you." James said, trying hard not to give off the impression that he was loving every minute of it, though that _was_ indeed the case.

"Well it _is_ your birthday, and I _do_ want you to have the best birthday possible—it being the first you've had since we've been a couple—so why not? Besides, I know you love it anyway." Zandar winked, before exclaiming, "Also, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." James chuckled, "... So you _did_ wish Amber a happy birthday, right?" He asked, curiously.

"I was supposed to do that? No one cares about her..." Zandar joked, but, when he was met with a very stern-looking James with his arms folded and his foot tapping the floor, apparently awaiting some sort of explanation or apology, he clarified, "I'm only kidding. It was the first thing I did when I got here."

James' frown quickly grew into a smile, as he said, "I know, I know. I was kidding too. I would never assume you'd say anything mean honestly."

"Aww, thanks." Zandar smiled again, though this time was more bashful than the last.

James of course noticed the difference in smiles, as he had more or less **studied** Zandar's face since the day he started having the feelings he had for him. How gorgeous his eyes were, how perfect his lips were shaped, how wide his smiles could get, and, based on the look on his face when he would realize he was smiling widely, how he didn't really care for his own wide smiles for whatever reason. Maybe it was because it _sort of_ wrinkled his face a bit when he did, but even that looked cute, so James didn't really see the problem. Then, as James was, again, zoning out on Zandar, the aforementioned prince of Tangu inquired,

"So, did the others say anything about me being here?"

"Wha...? Oh, uh... no..." James replied. He then noticed how confused Zandar looked, sighed, and admitted, "... yeah, I zone out again. I've gotta stop doing that. Especially now that I'm sixteen and I'm gonna have some responsibilities to uphold, pretty soon..."

Zandar then put an arm on James' shoulder and said, "James, I've said this before, but I'll say it again: You've got to stop being so hard on yourself. It's not helpful, it's certainly not healthy, and... well, it worries me. So please, try to not do that anymore. If doing it for yourself doesn't motivate you well enough, do it for me. Just... do it."

James knew Zandar cared about him, but it never ceased to melt his heart whenever he said stuff like he just did. In fact, it all meant so much to him, that he almost didn't chuckle at the unintentional double entendre of 'do it.' Almost, that is, as he did end up chuckling at it. Zandar noticed this as well, realized what he was laughing about, and joked,

"Oh, well would you look at you. At sixteen years old you're already a paragon of maturity."

"Yeah, yeah... it's not like either of us have _ever _been known for our maturity anyway." James replied, after his laughter had died down.

"True. I'll give you that one." Zandar smiled.

James smiled back at the prince of Tangu, whose captivating eyes were focused on his. "I love you so much, Zandar... You know that, right?" James inquired.

"I know, James. Even without you staring at me all the time I know." Zandar replied.

"No... no, Zandar, more than that. I know I do that a lot, but I love you more than just your looks, and I want you to know that. I love you." James stated.

"... I love you too, James." Zandar said, before subsequently giving James a warm, loving kiss on the lips. The moment called for it, he thought, and by the looks of it James felt the same. Of course, he didn't need any reason to justify kissing James, it was just something he liked to do. "So... did anyone tell you I was gonna be up here?" He asked.

"... No, actually. It was a pretty well-kept secret, I will admit. " James admitted, before quickly backtracking and saying, "... well, Sofia _did_ say there was a 'surprise' waiting for me here. I just assumed it was a present, though."

"Who says _I'm_ not a present?" Zandar asked, playfully. Leaning in closer to James, staring him directly in the eyes with his heavenly green eyes.

"Um... well you don't look like a present. There's no ribbon, or wrapping on you." James answered. Gulping in-between 'you' and 'don't', while sweat beaded his forehead. Zandar was driving him crazy, and he knew it.

"That can be changed." Zandar said, leaving a very kinky image in James' head. He whispered softly into his ear just as James himself had done to him on the day they became a couple. He briefly wondered if this would give _him_ shivers down his spine. "It'd be a real nice way to pay him back, if it does." He thought.

That was it, James couldn't hold back anymore. Upon hearing Zandar whisper into his ear, he hungrily went for Zandar's neck and kissed it fervently, earning a moan of delight from Zandar. He then quickly made a trail of kisses all the way up to his lips, where it then turned into a make-out session. James ran his fingers through Zandar's luscious hair, then, after reaching the back of his head, grabbed it tightly and pulled him in closer, deepening and amplifying the passion that was being displayed during the session. For Zandar's part, he used one hand to cradle James' back, as he slid the other down to his hips, where he gave the birthday boy's butt a quick squeeze before he smacked it lustfully.

James pushed Zandar to the wall, forcefully stripping him of his vest to gain better access to his torso, and to get his see-through sleeves out of the way. They were pretty to look at, admittedly, but they weren't very practical when making love. The see-through part had sort of a texture—that you'd really only see if you looked really close—that kind of got annoying when it hit him, which happened quite frequently due to its bagginess. With all this in his mind, James commented,

"You know, Zandar? That wardrobe change you made was, like, really sexy and all, but it's **really** not suited for what we're doing right now." He tried to word it right so Zandar wouldn't think he disliked it. He loved it, really, but, again, now was not the time.

"Alright. I'll be sure to keep... _sex_ in mind, the next time I go out and get a new wardrobe." Zandar said, in a way that was intended to be smooth but ended up _not,_ as he still wasn't very comfortable with uttering the 's' word.

"Is that what we're doing? Sex? I thought it was more like... I dunno, I just didn't think we'd made it to the sex part yet." James replied.

"Well we're definitely getting there, aren't we?" Zandar asked, as he flexibly wrapped his right leg around James' hips, gently and rhythmically grinding their members against each other. James gasped at the sudden movement, but then quickly assured Zandar of his approval with his moans of pleasure.

By that point, they were making a lot of noise, which led to Queen Miranda finding her way to the open door of James' room, where all the sounds of moaning and love-making were coming from, though, Miranda mistook it for actual harm being inflicted upon her child, and came to see if she could help... Said 'child' was turning sixteen years-old that day, but he would never be too old to be her child, in Miranda's eyes.

"What's going on here-oh! Oh I'm so sorry!" Miranda apologized. Immediately averting her eyes upon seeing what was transpiring in her son's room. "I didn't mean to just barge in like that, I just heard all the noise you were making and... well..." Her voice trailed off as she got the feeling that an explanation wouldn't do much to help.

"Mom, it's okay. You didn't know." James consoled her. "It's probably for the best, the party's gonna start soon, right?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, that's the other reason I came here. The party's ready to begin as soon as you're ready, James... I mean, there's no reason to rush, you two can spend a little more time alone. I can close the door on my way out." She offered.

"It's fine, Mom. We'll be there in a sec." James replied, politely refusing the offer. As the mood they were in was already _ruined,_ there wasn't much use in trying to get it going again while everyone was waiting for them. That said, he could allow himself to have a few words with Zandar before they left for the party. With all that in mind, James motioned for his mother to leave them.

Miranda cooperated, naturally, and left the room. Later informing the others of what James said.

"So, um... sorry we were interrupted. I suppose I should've actually done something like close the door before we went and did... all that." James admitted, as he took off the outfit he wore during the Blazing Badminton match and began to put on his formal-wear. Letting out a bit of a laugh as he finished the sentence, what with how spontaneous the whole thing was.

"It's all right, James..." Zandar started, pausing to take in the sight of his almost completely nude boyfriend, "... You were caught up in the moment, neither of us were thinking straight. It..." He continued, pausing again until James finished dressing, "...It happens. Besides, we'll have plenty of time for 'all that' tonight." Zandar casually end, as he began to put the vest—with the cumbersome see-through sleeves that James had take off from earlier—back on.

What Zandar had said didn't immediately hit James, but, when it did, he quickly turned back and reacted with, "Wait, what was that about tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, they _didn't_ tell you about that." Zandar remembered, before turning to James and excitedly explaining, "I'm staying here, at the castle, for the rest of the night, and I'll be in your room." Then, before James could react, Zandar added, "I told them there wasn't any need to bring in another bed, just so you know."

Immediately after Zandar had finished his explanation, James exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness this is actually happening, oh my goodness!" He then wrapped his arms around Zandar in a deep hug and softly said, "I'm so happy right now."

"Yeah, I could tell." Zandar giggled, though he was feeling more or less the same way about the whole thing. "Happy Birthday, James." He said, repeating from the last time he had said it.

"This is already the happiest birthday I've ever had. And it's all because of you, Zandar... Thank you." James replied, though it came out a little muffled since he'd buried his face into Zandar's right shoulder.

It was right then that Amber, after having to wait for them for so long, marched up to James' door frame and said, "Are you two coming!? You've had us waiting long enough and I don't want to have to start the party without you, James." She then turned to face Zandar and added, "You too, Zandar. We can't have this party without my brother's boyfriend, either."

"Thanks, Amber. It means a lot." Zandar said, in gratitude of the acknowledgment.

"Don't mention it, just get over here already...!" Amber replied. Her patience wearing very thin.

"Alright, we're coming." James finally stated. Appeasing his sister, who led them to the room they were celebrating in. And so, for his sixteenth birthday, James arrived at the party, walking hand-in-hand with his boyfriend Zandar. Proud, more than a little excited, but most of all: In love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Ta-dah! I have published another thing that still isn't Chapter Six of "Lamentations, Trials, and Tribulations"! :D Hooray for my productivity!

So as I'm publishing this, it's midnight, so technically it's my Birthday! Yup, just like James in this story, I'm turning sweet sixteen! This Fic is more of a birthday present to myself, actually, so I don't expect everyone to love it. Still, I hope you guys like it as much as the last one, "Boom Goes The Cannon"! I really liked that one, so I really hope this one lives up to it.

Also, in the time between me publishing "Boom Goes The Cannon" and this, someone else posted a Jamdar Fic! I know! Wow! :D ZandarXJamesFan, if you're reading this, you're awesome, and thanks for publishing "Mutual Connections"! :D Incidentally, I wouldn't mind at all if other authors here on this site followed suit and published Jamdar Fics... ;)

Going back to me turning sweet sixteen, that means I'm now old enough to publish (and _technically_ old enough to read *wink* *wink*) M-rated Fics... Didn't take long for me to do that, I guess. XD I hope I did well on my first time, but, again, I'm very open to constructive criticism if I didn't.

Lastly, any and all reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading my silly story about James having a birthday. :)


End file.
